


love me inside out

by reddishblue



Series: klance month 2k19 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron) - Implied, Pining Lance (Voltron) - Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddishblue/pseuds/reddishblue
Summary: "I- I'm part-Galra."There, in front of the Red Lion, wearing the Blade of Marmora purple suit, stood Lance. The tight skin shows his injuries on his body and muscles very clearly. His face has dirt and blood coated on it from the Trials of the Blade.—Where Lance and Keith switches role.Takes place after the Blade of Marmora episode.





	love me inside out

**Author's Note:**

> Whew almost skipped my fave AU: Role Reversal!
> 
> The only role reversed is Lance and Keith.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Lance stares at his sword, left by his father, in his hand. The once that was a dagger.

A Blade of Marmora's sword.

_You've awoken the blade. The only way this is possible is if Galra blood runs through your vein._

"I- I'm part-Galra."

There, in front of the Red Lion, wearing the Blade of Marmora purple suit, stood Lance. The tight skin shows his injuries on his body and muscles very clearly. His face has dirt and blood coated on it from the Trials of the Blade.

Lance ignores his painful injuries and instead stares at his teammates reactions, scanning it intently. He needs to know what they think, what his friends think.

_Knowledge or death._

Coran has an unreadable expression in his face while Princess Allura looks conflicted at the announcement before anger and betrayal sets in her eyes and she stormed out of the room. Lance stares at her back sadly. But after what the galra did to her planet, after what his people did, it's not surprising at all. It's already a miracle that Coran stays in front of him.

Pidge wouldn't look at him in the eyes, opting to keep her eyes on the floor intently. Her shoulders are shaking and Lance can't decide whether it was from anger, sadness or frustration.

Hunk, for the most part, just gape at Lance in disbelief, his brown eyes wide in shock and his jaw drop. This one is by far the best (as in good best not funny best) reaction Lance received.

And then there's Keith. The blue paladin just cocks his head questioningly as if confused but his face is emotionless. Lance feels a tingle of fear at the lack of Keith's emotion.

Shiro isn't here, he's still talking with the leader of Blade of Marmora, some guy called Kolivan. He had asked if Lance wanted some company for his coming out (heh) but the brunette declines.

Oh how foolish the old Lance is.

Staring at his teammates (if he could still call them that) who looks at Lance in digust or anger, as if he is a monster, he really needs Shiro's support.

"My boy," Coran finally said, "you're injuries. We need you to go to the healing pod." the moustached man looks at Lance's body -- full of scratch marks from the blade -- and steps forward and pats his shoulder comfortingly. "C'mon."

"No," Lance frowns at his injured body, "look for Allura, she needs comfort now. I'll go on my own." He tries to take a step forward but his legs failed him and he falls to Coran's shoulder.

"C'mon." Coran tries to urge Lance but he doesn't budge and keeps on shaking his head. Not now that the princess is much more importanr right now. Not now that the cat's out of the bag.

"Oh for the love of--" someone pulls Lance away from Coran and wraps their arms around his waist, "look, Coran, go check on the princess. Hunk, Pidge, find Shiro and help him on ensuring the Blade of Marmalade's help," a dark blue eyes meets Lance's sky blue ones, "I'll take care of you."

Keith, Lance notes, from the the soft, inky black hair and short stupor, he's the one who did that. He sounds so serious. So commanding. How unlike him. Usually Keith will just crack some jokes here and there and flirt with some boys around, but now, he sounds worried.

Worried that Lance would hurt any of them. And usually, Lance would glare at anyone who think he would do such a thing but now he himself isn't so sure. Lance clenches his jaw and leans his head against Keith's.

Hunk and Pidge shares a look before they left, off to search the black paladin. Coran pats Lance's back comfortingly a few times before he goes out of the room.

Leaving Keith and Lance behind.

Keith stares at Lance (probably) in pity and mumbles, "Let's go." He helps Lance onto his feet and they starts to walk to the infirmary thingie of the castle, the brunette leaning to Keith, most of his weight on the other.

The walk there was quiet and Lance refuses to look at Keith at all, simply staring blankly at the floor. Keith didn't crack a single joke.

When they made it to the infirmary thingie, Keith helps Lance to take off his purple suit and the black-haired boy gives him a white undersuit, "Use this." he says softly at Lance before rummaging through the cabinet for something else. Lance changes into the indersuit and sits on the floor.

Keith sounds so blank, so quiet. Lance didn't like that at all. He'd thought that Keith would maybe make a pun of teo at his expense during the reveal, but he didn't. They were getting along just fine until this stupid Galra-bomb comes. Lance thought that they're friends now and Keith could actually like him the way Lance likes the black-haired boy.

But alas, the universe is a mean thing.

"Hey," Lance feels cold hands cupping his face, tilting it upwards, "it's not your fault, it'll be okay."

Lance scowls and tears his face away from Keith's hold, "No it wouldn't. I'm a galra now." he pointed at himself.

"So? You've always been a galra?" Keith looks at Lance confused, his fingers twitching at the now empty hands.

"Keith, don't you see? The princess hates me, Pidge wouldn't look at me at all, Hunk looks terrified of me, Coran sounds nervous around me and- and you're so emotionless you didn't even crack a joke!" Lance screams out. Keith looks surprised at him before his hand goes back to Lance's bronze cheek and graze his cheekbones to -- oh.

He's crying. Keith makes a soothing noise and Lance leans against the touch. It's cold but comforting.

Keith continues his ministrations (much to Lance's pleasure), "Okay, first of all the princess hates the galras that destroys her planet, aka the bad galras and Pidge is sorta the same thing. Secondly, Hunk does not look terrified, he's surprised. Coran doesn't sound nervous, Lance. He's worried. Just like me." Keith says. Lance laughs pathetically.

"Worried that I'll betray Voltron." he says hollowly. Keith looks flabbergasted and slaps Lance's face firmly with his other hand.

"W-What, no! What the fuck is wrong with you. I meant we're worried about you, you idiot! Get that thing through your stupid head!" He squished Lance's cheeks together and Lance grimaces -- or at least, he tries to -- at the feeling. He grabs both of Keith's pale hands by the wrists and glares at Keith.

"Why? I'm galra!" Can't Keith see how this is very important? That he is dangerous?

Keith suddenly looks serious and his eyes pierced at Lance's, "Lance, you being galra doesn't change anything. You've always been galra and before we know your heritage everything is just fine and dandy."

"Keith, galras are bad. They destroy planets, enslaves a lot of places and kill everything they hate on sight! The galras literally rules the universe!" Lance raises his hands in frustration and Keith glares at him.

"Zarkon and his people did that, Lance, not you! Besides the druids are alteans too, you know, by your logic Allura and Coran are bad too." he points out and Lance bites his tongue. He has a point.

"Look, Lance," Keith grabs Lance's shoulder and the brunette gasps in surprise, the touch was soft but firm, holding his mind from floating anywhere like an anchor, "we don't hate you. Not me, not Coran, not Allura, not anyone. This is just a surprising info that you suddenly dumped on us so we need some time to think, you know?" Keith sounds so sincere and he smile at Lance so softly.

"You hate me." Lance blurts out dumbly. Tears no longer falls from his eyes but Keith still gently makes patterns across his cheek.

It kinda tickles.

"No," Keith drawled, "I hated you. And even then it has nothing to do with you being galra at all. I'm cool with you now." He pats Lance's shoulder comfortingly.

"Then why- why didn't you make some stupid joke about it? You always did that." Keith frowns at Lance's question.

"Dude, I'm not that much of a jerk, okay. I saw your sad face and... I guess I didn't like that look on you. I prefer the scowly, moody Lance over sad Lance any time." Keith smiles again and lets go of his shoulder and cheek and stands up before offering him a hand.

"Oh, I," Lance grasps his hand and stands up, "thanks." he says genuinely, squeezing his hand in gratitude.

"No problem, mon chaton," Keith squeezes his hand back "now off to the healing pod you go." he twisted Lance aeound smoothly and pushes him into the pod.

Lance laughs quietly, "Yeah." He watches Keith pressing some buttons on the pod and chuckles at the serious look on the other's face.

He remembers something then, "Hey Keith?" his voice is muffled from the glass of the pod, altering his voice slightly. Keith hums and smiles curiously.

"For the record I don't like to see you sad as well. I love seeing your happy, smiley face." Lance says genuinely and smiles softly at Keith. The last thing he sees before the gas comes from inside the pod is Keith's startled blushing face.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this was actually a draft from my Personality Swap AU (you can check it out!) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
